Earth's new defenders
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Who are Earth's new defenders? How will the planet except them? And why are the gods fighting? What secrets will be revealed? and How will the lives of everyone we know chance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or anything related to him

I'm sorry if my grammar is bad English is not my first language.

Please review. If you have any idea to make the story better just say.

Earth's new defenders

Prologue

Cell, was destroyed by an eleven-year-old boy victory which cost the little boy his father Son Goku's life. Mr. Satan a fighter who was easily defeated by Cell took the credits of killing the monster, with no footage and the real heroes disappeared and the entire world believed him and many started adoring him like a good. There were people who did not believe him and those were many but seeing as the real heroes did not want to be reviled so they did not say anything.

Goku who saved the world so many times was resurrected once again two years after the Cell games. Making everyone extremely happy.

During the years after the Cell games life for our heroes was going great: Yamcha restarted his career as a baseball player becoming a very well-known(legend some say) and rich baseball star (who donated most of his money to charity) he still trained just not as much as he did when he was younger but that did not mean he had become useless in protecting Earth, after all, it was his job and he took that extremely seriously.

Krillin continues to live with Master Roshi, later he married and started a family with Android 18,he and his wife still train but they are more focus on their peaceful and normal(as normal as it could be being two of the strongest beings on Earth) life and raising their daughter who one day will protect Earth instead of them. But like everyone else, they are always ready to protect the planted at any cost.

Tien is an entirely different story he trains more than everyone else except those who have Saiyan blood but not to protect Earth(through if he is asked he would be the first to fight to protect the planet no matter what)but to protect his friend Chiaotzu to whom he is a bodyguard for.

Chiaotzu returns to rule his Empire and create an alliance with the Ox kingdom and became an extremely loved and good ruler changing many things about his Empire.

Piccolo returned to the lookout to train Dende as the next Kami like he was supposed to do he still train possibly more than anyone else and still loves spending time with the Sons.

Vegeta become the husband and father he should have been since the very beginning (he still was an ass sometimes and still wants to be stronger than Goku ) but he is more expressionist with his family and shows more than indifference to the other Z-fighters and inside he considers them his family.

Goku(he trained in the afterlife got SS3 and also learned IT) took the position that he had since marring Chi-Chi as the king of the Ox kingdom, a husband to his wife and a father to not only one but two children continues to train and ChiChi allowed him to train his sons but with no threats in the horizon he allows himself more freedom to be a family man.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are the only ones who seriously train to defend Earth in time of need even if every Z-fighter would fight until death to protect their planet if needed. Gohan is also studying hard at his mother's request he is also training to take the throne from his father (even though everyone outside the Ox kingdom and the Z-fighters still knows his grandfather as the king) and to take the leadership of Earth next protectors. He has lots of responsibilities but he loves them all.

Goten and Trunks started training at four she same age as Gohan, Marron Krillin's daughter would also start training when she turns four. They still have reunions at least four times a year(and every time something important happens) just so they don't lose touch with each other. Like that would be possible.

For Mr. Satan life is even greater he is rich, famous and has everything he ever wished for, his daughter Videl admires him and the people who know the truth or suspect and have power like King Furry and the other kings and queens of the world have decided not to speak against him.

It was five years after the Cell games that the gods realized a problem still unknown to the heroes of a little planet called Earth who were living the longest reign of peace in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It's this problem that is being discussed at this very moment with all the Kai's and the Grand Kai.

THE PROBLEM: Many of the Z-fighters are getting old especially those warriors who are full blooded earthlings because their Ki use, they can stay strong and fight longer than most earthlings but after a few years they will no longer be able to fight even if they fight to protect Earth unintentionally, they protect the universe too. The Kai's are all fighting and yelling at each other without solving anything.

This made it even more fun for everyone else.

"I think my solution is better than the ones all your stupid man have come up with "yelled East Kai is a short, dumpy Kai who rules over the East Area of the universe.

"You know as well as I do that what you said cannot work no matter how much we want to work "Grand Kai tried to reason with the dumpy Kai

The North Kai had a smug look on his face knowing that he was right all along. The West Kai looked angry that the champion of North was still stronger than his own champion and that those earthlings were making the gods fight to solve their problems. Every dead warrior was watching them fight like five years old about their favorite toy, some were smiling, others were laughing. But all of them were curious as to what they were fighting.

Pikkon decided to ask the question everyone was thinking" What the hell are you arguing about for so long?"

"None of your business" came the answer from the arrogant, rude, and insulting Kai of the west an answer that was not appreciated by the warriors and every other Kai. Pikkon looked angry by the answer his master gave him while the others were upset at not being included in the discussion taking place.

Before Pikkon could attack the annoying Kai Olibu a fair-skinned man with long blonde hair and purple eyes intervened and turned to his master Kai of the North sector" Can you tell us what is going on maybe we can help the more minds the better isn't that correct?" everyone nodded in agreement to what the Earth's ancient said hero.

After getting a nod from his superior the North Kai agreed to answer his student question "All of you remember Goku," he got nods from everyone" well when he was younger, he created the Z-fighters "at all the looks he got the Kai started explaining " Z-Fighters also known as the Z-Warriors or Earth's Special Forces, are a small group of warriors located on Earth. Through the many battles, they have fought in order to test their skills and reach other goals they have become the unofficial defenders of Earth not many people outside of their group on Earth know of their existence by protecting Earth they have also protected the universe"

"We don't see what the problem is don't you want the universe safe "a warrior from the South quadrant said

The Grand Kai sighted "That's not the problem what bothers us is that these warriors who are earthlings will be able to fight twenty more years at the most and then the safety of the universe would be at the hand of four people"

"If earthlings are so strong why don't they train some more to fight I've fought Goku he is amazing they could become the strongest planet ever," Pikkon said

It was King Kai's turn to sight now" Firstly Goku is a Saiyan, not an earthling, secondly most earthlings think Ki control is impossible and call anyone who can do something like that a fraud and fake no one want to train by someone like that, third many would use a power like that to do bad things the Z-gang has fought many who decided to do terrible things with the power that was given to them"

There was murmuring from everyone and so many ideas that their brains turn to mush suddenly a quiet but intelligent voice intervene "Why not build a Saiyan army to protect the universe?"

The South Kai smirked "Your plan has a few problems the Saiyan race and their planet was destroyed almost forty years ago with only two full-blooded Saiyan left alive in the universe, they are a race that is learned to destroy not protect and they only obey to their king no one else"

An idea suddenly came to the North Kai and started telepathy communicating with his favorite student ever.

 **"GOKU"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

While the Kai's were fighting our heroes on Earth were having one of their reunions at CC. Vegeta and Piccolo were standing on the side (they may have improved their social skills over the years but that doesn't mean they had become social butterflies), the other male members of the Z-gang were talking. Goten, Trunks, and Marron were playing, Gohan was chasing them around, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Android 18 were being girls and having their girl talk. They had done many fun staff: talking about the past, singing and dancing and the Saiyan's favorite activities fighting and eating. They were having fun enjoining the time of peace (it had been the longest reigning of peace since before the Saiyan's arrive on Earth so many years ago)

Suddenly a voice that was heard for the first time in five years echoed into the room

 **"** **GOKU"**

Everyone lifted their heads when they heard king kai's voice speaking "Yes king kai what can I do for you" Goku said but suddenly he started panicking "there aren't any threats to the planet right"

All the Z-gang was on fighting mode to not only protect their families but also their planet if needed as they have always done in the past no matter what " **No the Earth is safe for now Goku"** came the voice of the old grand Kai and the Z-fighters sighted in relief.

"Then why the hell are you bothering as "the rude reply came from the one and only Saiyan prince

 **"** **He said, for now, Vegeta"** the blue kai was the only kai willing to deal with his temper **" but err… how can I say this err… err …?"**

 **"** **Oh, for crying out loud you're getting old "** the purple kai wasn't known for taking into account other people's feelings

"What are you talking about "every z-fighter looked and sounded offended at what the Kai said

King Kai the only one who cared about their feelings sighted and said **" We didn't mean to offend you is just that in a few years most of you will be unable to fight "** he chose the words really carefully as to not upset them **"you will be able to fight for another fifty years at the mast and that includes those who have Sayain Blood. Then the safety of the planet and universe will be at the hands of a little number of people instead of as many as it is now"**

Bulma and Chi-chi were fuming you could see smoke camming out of their ears "ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY OUR CHILDREN ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO PROTECT THE UNIVERSE "their yelling had every Saiyan and Namekian to cover their ears to protect them.

Android 18 was the only mother who understood and tried to explained to the other mothers" No he is not saying that what he is saying is that after a few years none of us will be able to fight "pointing to all of the adult z-fighters "and protecting the planet will be the next generation responsibility but, in a few generations, there will no longer be any more people to fight, in a few generations the Saiyan blood will almost disappear from the people who will be left to protect the planet, right?"

Her answer came from the only female kai" **Yes you are correct we have been discussing a solution to this problem for hours when North Kai decided to call you"**

The blue kai cough to gain everyone attention and began" **Goku the other full-blooded Saiyan with you is Vegeta isn't that right? "** getting a positive answer, he continued with his plan **"we are going to resurrect the Saiyan race"**

The shock on everyone's faces would have been extremally funny if the situation wasn't so important. There were frozen in shock with their mouths hanging open even the ex-mass murderer Saiyan and the ex-Kami were really shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Everyone was shocked the Kai's, dead warriors and even the Z-gang. Finally, Piccolo got over his shock enough to be able to talk" Are you crazy? Saiyans are a bloodthirsty race who wanted to destroyed the universe."

 **"** **Yeah, we are trying to save the universe not destroy it "** the words came from the East Kai who wears red Jackie Ohh sunglasses, she has red hair but wears a blonde wig.

 **"** **No, you don't understand him "** pointing to the guy whose voice penetrated the rucked earlier **"was right why not build a Saiyan army to protect the universe they are strong, have a longer life span than earthlings and as an alien race every one of them can use Ki to do that, we just need to return the planet and his people to the living world"**

 **"** **With all due respect sir, they said that the Saiyan's are a bloodthirsty race and you said to as that they only obey their king what makes you think they will obey you?"** Pikkon was the one who makes this question

"Hey, Pikkon how are you? And king kai he is right they won't obey to anyone only their king and they won't be happy with protecting the universe let alone a weak planet. "came Goku's voice serious like on the rare occasions he was on a battlefield or in the throne room of his kingdom

Grand Kai laughed and everyone gave him weird looks **"I understand where you are going if this works the universe will be protected for many more years even centuries"**

 **"** **Yeah that's my plan and I know it will work as long as all of them help and I also wanted to use it for something else that Mr. Satan that took the credits of defeating Cell is getting a big head this is going to make him think more and brag less** "the women on the Z-gang were excited they didn't care about the credits and the fame he could have all but they didn't like their friends and family being called frauds (especially by someone who build everything he is on a lie)

 **"** **I didn't know you had a brain to come up with a plan North kai let alone one so good"** the tall kai, with light pink skin, and who wears white Jackie Ohh sunglasses said every kai snickered. The blue kai glared and pretended to not had heard him and told everyone his plan" **Goku you are one of the strongest beings in the universe do you think you can destroy a planet "** at the wanted answer he continued **"and Vegeta is the Saiyan prince is he not?"** Bulma as a genius and Piccolo because he had Kami's wisdom understood what King Kai was saying all along.

Bulma us jumping up and down in joy "That plan is genius King Kai Goku and Vegeta both can destroy planets without breaking a sweat if they want to and Vegeta as the Saiyan prince could convince his father to help" Vegeta looked unconvinced and a question was written all over his normally stoic face" and in return they can get technology and food "seeing the offended look on Vegeta's face Bulma explained herself "you said yourself Saiyan's are warriors, not farmers and scientists"

King Kai smiled that at least someone understood what he was trying to say **"Yes Bulma you are right if it doesn't work Goku and Vegeta can destroy the planet and the race once again what do you say"** Goku sighted and went into leader mode "I'll need to talk to the others to see if they agree or not wait a few minutes ok King Kai" after that he turned to the Z-warriors he know they would follow his lead no matter what but he always asked for their opinion also that of his son (who will one day lead not only earth's special forces but also the ox kingdom).

He didn't even need to speak before Krillin gave their answer "We would follow you to hell and back and if Vegeta can convince the Saiyans to protect the universe we have no objections ok" all the others nodded, when their heads turned to him Gohan nodded to. Vegeta was harder to convince and after he thought about it, he nodded to.

"King Kai do you hear me?" Goku asked one of his mentors" **Yeah Goku did you decided what will we do? "** getting another confirmation from everyone the Earth raised Saiyan answered "We did but I have a few conditions

First Bulma makes the plan as our genius and planer

Second I and Vegeta talk to them

Third, if they talk to any of you our family's ant the planet is not mention

Fourth We will test them if they pass and only then will we tell them about our life on Earth, the planet and our families ok?"

 **"** **Of course, Goku call me when you have the plan ready all right my boy "** the connection was cut and Goku turned to the others with a goofy smile on his face like always "all right let's get a plan ready"

And the planning began leading to many sleepless nights until it was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

So, after a week of planning the plan was ready to be put to motion.

They contacted King Kai and all the Kai's used their powers to bring the planet back. Now all that our heroes are left to do is wait for the right time.

A WEEK AFTER THE PLANET WAS RECREATED IN PLANET VEGETA

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING "yelled the Saiyan King and all his people took a step back in fear of their king. "WE HAVE BEEN ALIVE AGAIN FOR OVER A WEEK AND NONE OF YOU CAN FIND MY SON IS THAT RIGHT? "the queen tried to calm her husband down

"Calm down you aren't going to solve anything by yelling at everyone honey ok." she turned and looked at Gine the only female Saiyan she liked

"Gine what is going on with your husband? He's been pacing all week"

Every Saiyan in the room (which consisted of the entire planet) turned to Bardock to see him pacing so much that he was making a hole into the floor "They will be here soon and everything is going to change forever. "this was the words he was murmuring under his breath for about an hour everyone was worried.

"I don't know to tell you the truth he saw a vision when we were brought back to life and has been doing that since then" Gine's face had worrying written all over

The Saiyan king had enough and hit him over his head and started yelling at him, Bardock snapped out of the trace he was and rubbed the back of his head" 'Geta did you have hit so hard I was thinking ok".

Every Saiyan even the queen, Gine, Nappa, and Raditz were shocked the king never allowed anyone to call him that but the king paid them no mind and continued to scream "YOU IDIOT HAVE BEEN OUT FOR A WEEK NOW AND WE WERE GETTING WORRIED AND WHAT WERE THE BULLSHIT YOU WERE SAYING"

Bardock sighted "The prince will return to us sooner than we think, he will come in a white light and he will trust no one except his companion, the gods themselves will help them and secrets will surround them and the life they lived away from the plane, the life of every Saiyan will change forever this was the vision I saw a week ago. "King Vegeta frowned

"What are you saying Bardock?" before he could answer a white light evolved the room making everyone closed their eyes the light stayed for a few minutes and when everyone opened their eyes two figures stood in the middle of the room.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU ARRIVE IN MY YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

The Z-fighters were gathered at CC to say goodbye to Goku and Vegeta who were leaving for planet Vegeta in a few minutes. Goten and Trunks jumped into their father's arms to say goodbye they weren't happy that their fathers would be gone for so long but even at the young age of seven and eight, they know the importance of saving the world from evil, after all, it was their family business.

Gohan was older so he didn't cry but he didn't like having his father away from home, he knows his father would return to him soon that didn't mean he wouldn't miss him he would be away for at least two years only returning on occasions but by this time he was used to it.

The other members of Earth's Special Forces said their goodbyes and promised to protect the planet, their wives kissed their lips threaten if they found someone else and gave them about ten capsules each with things they might need (and about one hundred else with Chi-Chi cooking). The Saiyan prince put his hand on the taller Saiyan's shoulder and them, IT away.

"So, Gohan what are we going to do from now until your father returns "all the Z-fighters turned to their temporary leader. Gohan took a death breath and started talking" Chiaotzu and Tien you two return to your kingdom we need to finish our kingdoms alliances, Kriilin you and 18 go back to your lives, Yamcha you continue your career no point in stopping everything right? "everyone nodded and left. The sixteen years old sighted he know he needed to practice leading but he didn't want to take his father place any time soon.

PLANET VEGETA.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU ARRIVE IN MY YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE"

The two figures started to move and that's when they got a good look at them. The first one was a spitting image of Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark eyes, and facial features. However, he had softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion that looked like Gine's. The most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back in his waist was the signature tail of the Saiyan's, which was long and prehensile with brown fur.

The other was a slim yet well-built man of a below-average stature. His hair is black spiky and it firmly stands upwards and has a prominent widow's peak, he possesses defined eyes with a near-consistently stern look to them and his hair is a shade of black and a prehensile brown-furred tail (they asked the dragon for everyone with Saiyan blood to have a tail) and both of them were wearing Saiyan armor. They were both walking forward side by side like they were equals with a serious look on their faces.

They both stopped in front of the king and queen throne and the king started yelling again "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE.'

"Bardock sighted and put a hand on the king's shoulder "Calm down 'Geta they can't tell who there are if you yell and I think the vision I saw just became a reality".

"Hn" was the answer he got.

The one that looked like Bardock turned to the one with him and started talking" 'Geta how long do you think we will wait for them to figure out who we are?" and he laughed while Vegeta smirked they wanted to know if anyone would figure out who they are.

The queen was the only one who heard the way he addressed him and what he said so she had to ask "Did you just called him 'Geta?"

Every Saiyan turned to them and we're giving them a closer look the one that looked like their king answered "Yes he did, you asked as who we are my name is Vegeta and this is my right-hand man Kakarotto we were born in this planet but were away when it was destroyed by Frieza and we are the reason is back again."

The queen started running and hugged Vegeta in a bone-crushing hug while everyone else was in shock, he turned to Goku and he showed what to do so Vegeta hugged her back.

The queen was crying and everyone didn't understood what was going on and were even more shocked when they heard the words the queen was saying "My son you have returned at last "after saying this sentence a few times she turned to Bardock" You were right Bardock he returned to us and to his people" her words seem to have broken a spell and everyone were speaking at the same time.

The man that was with the prince started to speak and his voice carried an authority that made everyone stopped speaking and listening "Shut up and listen if you want to know what is going on, go ahead Vegeta"

The men called Vegeta stepped forwarded and started speaking" As I was saying my name is Vegeta and I am the Saiyan prince and this is Kakarotto my right-hand man and we were away from this planet before it was destroyed now that it has returned, we are back" they waited for a few seconds for everything they said to set in and the outburst to begin.

The words more used were

"We have to prove it's true what they are saying."

"How did you survive?"

"Prove it "

This was only a few of the things said from the Saiyans. Vegeta had enough and said" If you want proof why not just do a blood test to see that I'm telling the truth"

A Saiyan went and took a bit of blood from Vegeta an hour later he returned with the answer" What he is saying is correct he is our prince Vegeta" there were cheers from everyone.

Nappa and Raditz walked forward to their prince. "Prince Vegeta is so good to see you again," both of them said to Vegeta he nodded his head so quickly to everyone almost missed it with a ghost of a smile on his face.

Vegeta turned to his father and said" Everyone here is revived and the planet rebuilt but we are going to change our ways not be like we were under Frieza's reign, we won't destroy planets and kill innocent is that understood"

Some Saiyan's started objecting

"We have to be feared in the universe"

"We need to kill Frieza and them take over the universe"

And things like that were said by ten very unfortunate Saiyans.

Vegeta smirked "You know this planet and his people only returned to life so that they protect the universe and that what we will do or Kakarotto and me will destroy the planet and kill it's people once again. "

"And how are you going to do that?" said the Saiyans that objected Vegeta's policy.

The Saiyan prince smirked again and everyone we curious to see what was going to happen and how strong their prince had become" Oh, just something like this Kakarotto" suddenly a golden light surrounded Goku his hair turned to gold and become spiker and his eyes turned green.

Every Saiyan's there was shocked _' He is the Legendary Super Saiyan'_ was the thought going through everyone head, some were taking steps back in fear while others were looking at him in awe and disbelief.

The spell was broken by the sound of applause coming from Raditz" So my little brother has become the Legendary Super Saiyan who would have thought" the smile in his face was one of the very few real one he gave Goku detransform returning to his black hair and black eyes self.

Bardock and Gine were the first to ask the question on everyone minds" YOUR BROTHER?"

"W-w-what d-do y-you m-mean your b-brother?"Bardock stuttered.

Before Raditz Goku asked Vegeta" Vegeta who is that guy that looks like me and how does he know my brother?"

Every Saiyan Except Nappa and Raditz were waiting for the answer to that question they wanted to know whose son was the Legendary Super Saiyan" Bardock is your father Kakarotto and the woman on the right side of my mother is Gine your mom"

Saiyan's were looking from Bardock to Gine to Goku they could see the resemble Goku was an almost carbon copy of Bardock but his eyes were Gine's" Congratulation Bardock both your sons returned to you and your youngest is the Legendary Super Saiyan" the king patted his best friend shoulder and turned to Goku" You are a born third class aren't you how did so strong as to become the Legendary Super Saiyan and my son's right-hand man I thought that place was Nappa's"

The queen interrupted and asked some questions of her on" How did you met? How did you become friends? Where have you lived all these years?" she asked so many questions that in the and she was panting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Well were should we start" Goku was thinking what to say and what to leave out" so I was sent on a planet to destroy it and about twenty-five years later(I think that's how old Goku was at the time but I'm not sure) Raditz came to that planet and took me with him after a few days he was killed by Frieza" Nappa and Raditz were about to interrupt but Goku and Vegeta gave them a look that said _' Follow our lead and we will explain later'_ "a year later I met Nappa and Vegeta and Frieza then killed Nappa" before he could continue Saiyan's started screaming for blood the blood of Frieza.

Vegeta started laughing and said" Sorry to destroy your hopes you're are about eight years late to kill him and his family with all of them being dead" the Saiyan's were shocked

"Frieza and his family dead what happened?" asked Bardock

"He attacked a small peaceful planet called Namek and started killing many innocents he even almost killed Vegeta" the Earth raised Saiyan raised a hand so they wouldn't interrupt him king Vegeta and Bardock looked like they wanted to kill" in anger at what he had done I manage to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan as you call it the planet was destroyed but we survived and left for another planet now we are here." everyone even the dumbest Saiyan understood he was hiding something.

"What do you mean 'the Legendary Super Saiyan as you call it' it is legendary only on in a millennium has been seen, "a random Saiyan woman said

Goku and Vegeta laughed so much that tears were falling from their eyes. Every Saiyan looked at them like they were crazy but Goku only said one word "Vegeta" the prince was covert with a golden light his hair turned to gold and spikier and his onyx black eyes turned green.

"He said that because he isn't the only Super Saiyan in existence so it can't be called Legendary" the Saiyan's were in awe the had just seen two Legendary Super Saiyan in one day.

Vegeta turned to his father and said "Can I and Kakarotto get rooms the traveling was very tiring on both of us "the Saiyan king nodded" Yes, of course, we all should go to sleep is getting late."

"Nappa, Raditz come with us" they nodded and Goku turned to the king" Think about what 'Geta said to you ok it would be beneficially for all of us" and then they walked out of the room Vegeta and Goku walking side by side like equals (which didn't make some Saiyan's happy) with Nappa and Raditz after them looking curious and a bit shocked.

Whispers started some agreed with the prince, others thought the should take over the universe but most would do anything their king decided.

While his discussion was being made at the throne room four Saiyan's were being accompanied at the two Saiyan's from Earth rooms. The moment they entered the two older Saiyan's turned to their prince and the Earth raised Saiyan. "Now tell us why did you lie to our parents, the king, and the entire Saiyan race," Raditz said to his younger brother and Nappa nodded agreeing with him" Yeah I was killed by the prince while Raditz was killed by your Namekian friend, not Frieza"

"First is name is Piccolo and second we lied because we didn't want the others to know about the planet or my family if they want to dominate the universe, I can't risk my child. There is nothing more important to me that my child understood and don't tell anyone about what you know. "the glare that he was directing them made them all take a step back and obey

They both nodded and left the room. Goku and Vegeta used their intergalactic phone (Bulma's invention) to talk to their families. They were happy to see them again and tell them about the planet, what they did and who they met. Goten and Trunks we happy to discover they had other grandparents while Gohan wasn't so happy to discover Raditz and Nappa were alive but he trusted his father and know he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt them. Dinner was a quiet business with only the sound of chewing being heard and later it was time for sleep.

When they woke up the next morning, they went to the throne room to finish their mission and others go home to their families or train them to protect the universe.

"What did you decided are you going to do what we say or not?"

"We will tell you as soon as you answer my question" Vegeta nodded telling his father to continue" why do you want to protect the universe and not take over the universe with the power you and Kakarotto have you can very well do anything you want?"

Vegeta and Goku looked at each other and said" We have our reasons which you will discover later"

"So, what is your answer do you agree or not?"

The king looked at Bardock (who was his most trusted advisor) and answered "Yes we agree"

"Kakarotto call that friend of yours and tell them they agreed" everyone was looking really curious at what was going on and what friend could that be

Goku opened his mouth and he looked like he was talking to the air" King Kai can you hear me?" everyone except Vegeta was looking at him like he was crazy

 **"Yes, yes I can hear you very well thank you I'm not that old you know"** Goku chuckled at his old master **"so what did the Saiyan's say?"**

"They agreed to do it King Kai so there is nothing to worry about" they could hear the voice sigh with relief

 **"Ok thank talk to you later bye"** the surprised look on the other Saiyan's faces was extremely funny

"I'm sorry my son but who was him and how did you talk to him?" the kindest non-relate to Earth Saiyan Gine asked

"Oh yeah his name is King Kai or the North Kai is the king of the North Area of the universe. He supervises this part of the universe and the warrior who dies in this area are trained by him after their death. There are four Kai without including the Grand Kai who is his boss. It was them who brought you to life again."

"And how do you know him and why can you talk to him?" a worried father said to Goku" That's what I want to know"

Goku was a bit shocked with his grandfather died when he was ten it was the first time someone directed a worried look at him" I died once about fourteen years ago and met him"Gine runs and hugged the life out of her youngest son while everyone else was shocked.

The Saiyan queen had to ask the question everyone was thinking" How are you alive now?"

"Something called the Dragon Balls brought me back to life"

Vegeta coughed to attract the others attention" Let's talk what we will do all right" King Vegeta and Bardock nodded


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Two years passed since the day the two Saiyan's from Earth brought back the Saiyan race and Planet Vegeta. During these years they had done many things destroyed everything that reminded them of Frieza, becoming better people and working to help other people. They were now well known throughout the universe more than ever but this time was not as feared or hatted but as loved and respected something that was even better for everyone.

With the help of Vegeta and Goku, they turned their image in the world upside down by becoming protectors instead of destroyers. The Earth raised Saiyan and the Saiyan prince went to Earth many times using IT to spend time with their families and no one on the universe let alone people on Planet Vegeta knew of the planet Earth or the people that lived there.

They did not know that some of the people who lived there could destroy planets without blinking. People who were not afraid to die for their planet.

IN EARTH

Goku's oldest son was now eighteen years old and had become quite a handsome young man he looked almost exactly like his father did at that age except with a different hairstyle and lighter skin tone. He spends his days' training in martial arts, doing his studies and learning how to rule his kingdom and was very glad of the Z-fighters' reunions so that he could meet everyone.

While his baby brother was homeschooled like him, he had Trunks and Marron to keep him company different from him who had no one, his beloved father was still in space even if he visited many times, he still missed him very much it was the downside of being really close with his father.

Today was his first day of high school and not because he needs the diploma or the teaching, they could provide but so he can see if people can accept aliens and KI. But what made him extremely happy was that his daddy (not that he calls him like that anymore at least not out loud) was there to see him off.

"Goodbye son be good and try to have a good time all right and don't spent the entire time with your head on book" Son Goku told his first born son and was trying very hard not to cry because no matter how old he is or how much he has fought he will always be his baby" Oh my baby is all grown up" he just never said it out loud as his wife does so that he doesn't embarrass him.

Gohan ruffled his little brother's hair, kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his much taller father. "NIMBUS" he yelled to the sky and a fluffy yellow cloud came to his feet answering his orders. The cloud by the name of Nimbus had once belonged to a young Goku and he had to give it to his son when he was old enough. The oldest demi-Saiyan know how to fly but using Nimbus reminded him of a more peaceful time where he was his father's only concern not that he minded sharing the place with his brother but he dislikes the fact he has to share it with the entire universe.

 _'I guess that's what happens when your father is the most powerful being on the universe'_ thought Gohan sighting

Arriving in Satan City Gohan made a face his father always told him that fame isn't important and the best heroes are those who don't want the credits of their victories and are pleased with the safety of Earth and innocents lives so he doesn't really like because he brags too much on accomplishments that aren't even his but someone's else but he can't complain because the fact that he took credits did them really well that doesn't mean he has to like him. While he was flying towards the school, he heard gunshots and being his father's son, he couldn't help himself but stop and help so he transformed in his Super Saiyan form and stopped the robbery. The fight was so fast that what everyone saw was just a golden flash of light.

Arriving at Orange Star High (the best school in the world) he went directly to the principal's office to talk to him and make sure everything went according to their plan.

"Hello you must be Son Gohan my is name Marvin Smith and I'm the principle of this school is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, I am is a pleasure to meet you to thank you for having me here. I'm sorry but I have to ask that no one knows of my identity?"

"No, your father told me he didn't want your identity shouldn't be revealed to no one not even to the teachers and I don't understand most people love using fame to get anything they want why don't you?"

Gohan laughed and said, "My father has taught me not to use fame, name or connections to get what I want but to win everything by myself."

"Your father is a very wise person for someone so young," said the Principle with a smile on his face.

The son of Goku smile widened like he always did when he talked about his father no matter the age he was" Yes he always was I inspire to be just like him when I grow up"

Before the principle could answer the bell rang informing them of the fact that class had begun "Oh, so sorry for keeping you so late you should go your class is in the third floor the second door to the right."

Gohan smiled again and left he found the class really easy and knocked. When the teacher opened, he entered and gave his teacher a small bow in a sign of respect just like his father had taught him _' Always show respect to people who deserve it'._

The teacher watched in shock but after a minute he spoke" Who taught you that?" there no ill in his words only curiosity

Gohan lowered his head in shame" I'm sorry sir I didn't mean any disrespect to you"

The teacher shook his head and answered: "No, it's nothing like that it's just that children your age don't do that anymore that's why I asked."

"Well my father always said that respect should be won not given and that you should always show your respect to those who deserve it"

"So, your father has raised you in the old ways?"Gohan nodded "All right why don't you interduce yourself to your class"

"Yes, of course, Sir" Gohan turned to the class and every girl gasped" Hello my name is Son Gohan, I'm eighteen years old and I live with my parents and younger brother. My favorite pass time activities are reading, fishing and spending time with my family and friends." he started tapping his chin to think what he had forgotten" Oh I was also homeschooled from early life and I hope one day to take the family business. I hope to have a good time thank you."

"Thank you, Gohan finds a seat for you ok" so he started to look for a seat finding one close to a blonde.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Videl Satan is the daughter of the World Martial Arts Champion and the defender of Cell (or so the world thought at least), she was very proud of who her father was and the fame they had. Videl is a beautiful, fair-skinned young woman of below average height with a slender frame yet athletic physique. She has blue eyes, pale skin complexion and straight black hair with side bangs and short strands over her forehead. Videl usually wears a long white shirt that went past her waist with tight black spandex compression shorts that reach her upper thighs, black gloves, green shoes, and gold hair clips for her pigtails. Different from her outsides looks she didn't have a beautiful personality she thought that she was better than everyone else and didn't like when people didn't like her, fear her or didn't answer her questions. Since the day her father saved the world, she had gotten everything she wanted on a silver platter and she liked it that way and she never wants for that to change.

Videl fought crime and helped the police with the most difficult cases but since the Ox-king took the matters on to his own hands to train every police officer in the world she doesn't have much work to do because the police officers are more useful but today was a crime that they needed her help. When Videl arrived there the police was already putting the handcuffs on the criminals.

"Why did you call me if you had already finished here?" said Videl really angry and you didn't want to be on the other side of an angry Videl

"We didn't do this Videl we may be better than we were a few years ago but we are not that good," said the police chief one of the only people who didn't like Videl and her attitude and actually said something

"Then what happened here if you didn't do this?" the world champions daughter was glaring at the police chief who didn't take a few steps back

"Well we were holding them off until a golden light descended upon Earth and when it was gone the criminals were on the ground, we just handcuffed them"

"So, you don't know who was it or what was it right?" everyone nodded" Ok I'm going to school you try to figure it out what that thing was. When you do tell me so I can destroy it" she left murmuring about _' idiot's who takes her job'_ and that she was going to make them regret what they did

Videl Satan left for school she didn't like school very much mostly because the teachers and the principal refused to give her special treatment but she tolerated that because most of the students there want to be friends with her because who her father and she liked being famous, she knows they are friends with her only because of her father(all except for two) but she doesn't mind who want real friends after all. She likes the fame the benefits that came with it and would do anything to keep it even help stupid people and the police.

Orange Star High was a big school and the best in the world mostly because the Ox king (but he had helped every school in the planet this was just the one with the biggest number of students). It had five floors, many classrooms and every equipment they might need for the best learning experience even though most didn't appreciate it and didn't like learning anything. Videl was one of these students usually getting C- and C if she studied hard enough but she didn't care to study her future was written for her she had beauty, money, fame and every guy she wanted on her bed.

The crime fighter entered the classroom a minute or two before the teacher like she always does not that she cares she is the daughter of and she deserves special treatment.

Mr. Janknson was the history teacher in OSH he loved teaching very much and didn't allow anyone to not pay attention to his class. He was a very tall man, with blond hair and brown eyes he always had a smile on his face and a kind word despite not tolerating noise and not paying attention he had a good sense of humor and every student liked him he like every teacher on this school didn't play favorites no matter what.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning "came the answer from everybody in the class

"Ok, today we will have a new student he got perfect scores on his entrance exam. I want you to be nice to him we need to show that our school is a good school" he lowered his eyes to his watch" He's late maybe he is talking to the principle"

"So Videl what do you think of this new student that will be like? "asked Erasa a blond blue-eyed young lady she was really different from Videl in looks and personality

"Just one more guy who will kiss my feet because who I am nothing more. Maybe I will even sleep with him if he is cute. "said the brunette not interested at all she didn't notice the disgusted look on her friends' face

"Come on the teacher said he is a nerd you won't see much of him, "A blond guy said he didn't appreciate the fuck and leave thing Videl did to his friends

Suddenly there was a knock and the professor opened the door and a boy walked in. He wore blue jeans and an orange long-sleeve top with a big blue Z on the front and a furry belt around his waist.

The boy bowed to the teacher and the student snorted expecting the teacher to make a joke or something like that they were surprised by the teacher's response to the bow by bowing back and asking "Who taught you that?"

"I'm sorry is it something people don't do"

The teacher's answer just gave them more questions" No it's nothing like that it's just that children your age don't do that anymore that's why I asked."

"What does he mean children his age?"

"What so special to what he is doing?"

Videl glared at the boy she was sure he was fawning at the teacher and she didn't like it she was supposed to get special treatment no one else

"Well my father always said that respect should be won not given and that you should always show your respect to those who deserve it"

"So, your father has raised you in the old ways?" the boy nodded" All right why don't you interduce yourself to your class"

"Yes, of course, Sir" the boy turned to the class and every girl gasped he was hot with spiky black hair and amazing onyx black eyes that seemed to read your soul" Hello my name is Son Gohan, I'm eighteen years old and I live with my parents and younger brother. My favorite pass time activities are reading, fishing and spending time with my family and friends." he started tapping his chin to think what he had forgotten and every girl found it cute" Oh I was also homeschooled from early life and I hope one day to take the family business. I hope to have a good time thank you."

"Thank you Gohan find a seat ok," the teacher said and Gohan started to look for a seat and the only one free was next to Erasa. He walked with such elegance and grace that she hadn't seen on anyone else and she was instantly jealous she had been training since she was twelve and she hadn't been able to achieve that kind of elegance and grace.

"Hey my name is Erasa and this are my friends Sharpener and Videl" she hadn't realized that he had arrived

"Is very nice to meet you" the smile on his face was genuine and so pure that had every girl cooing at him.

And he sat down "Hey do you know who Videl's father is?" asked Erasa

Gohan looked confused "No, should I?" everyone looked him in shock _'how could he not know who her father is?'_

"Her father is 'the defeater of Cell' "said Sharpener and Gohan understood

"Oh, him it must be nice being the daughter of someone famous" and turned his attention to the teacher in front of the class while Videl glared at him and fuming while Erasa and Sharpner were happy to see someone else who didn't care who her father was they instantly like him.

The school was like Gohan excepted boring with lessons he had learned when he was four before the Saiyan's even came the only interesting lesson was the history lessons and that was only because the teacher was really good. He was sitting outside in the shade of a big tree eating his lunch which was small for a Saiyan but could feed about four really fat people when he heard a voice.

"Hey Gohan" the blond girl Erasa was running towards him dragging her friend behind while Sharpener was walking after them smiling at him

"Hey, Erasa how are you?" Goku's firstborn said

"Fine do you mind if we sit with you?"

"No of course not why would I?"

They sit down and Gohan and Erasa started talking while Sharpener and Videl just stood there Sharpner listening ending something every once in a while, and Videl glaring _'He became a little too friendly way too easy with them he should be kissing her feet what do you game are you playing Son Gohan'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

While Gohan was being bored to death at school our two full blood Saiyan's were at being bored to death at the castle on planet Vegeta the only plus side was that they were eating even if it was with the others the other Saiyans who were talking about politics and how good it was to change their positions Goku and Vegeta were the only ones who were only eating while Gohan was listening to lessons he had heard a thousand times before.

Goku tried to be more involved with the other Saiyans as a general but Vegeta stays away from everyone even his parents and both of them try to communicate with him. Vegeta was about to get up and leave the room when Goku stopped him by taking his arm and holding him where he was.

"What do you think you're doing Kakarroto?" the shorter Saiyan glared at his taller companion with a glare that could scare anyone will anyone except for him and their friends on Earth.

"That glare is not going to work on me Vegeta and you know so don't even tried" the Earth raised Saiyan hadn't even raised his head from the table

Vegeta just sighed and looked at his friend" What do you want me to do because you aren't stopping me just for the fun of it?"

"I want you to try and talk to your parents because they are trying and you are just turning them down"

"You talk to your family even less than me and that's saying something," the Saiyan prince said angrily

"I don't have any memories of my parents and me and my brother didn't separate in good conditions but you do remember your parents and if you don't at the very least try you will have to find a new training partner" The _'if you don't do it I'll tell Bulma'_ was left unsaid but Vegeta understood and sighted in defeat he did not want to upset his wife the last time that happened he spend two weeks in the couch and that wasn't fun at all.

So, the prince of all Saiyan's agreed to talk to his parents "Fine but only because no one else is worthy enough to train with me"

The king and queen didn't want to be the first on to talk because every time they tried they got rejected and they were really heartbroken to try seeing the look on her friend face Gine tried talking to her son he different from Vegeta at the very least answer to them it wasn't as warm as most children answered their parents but it was warmer than Vegeta's by far she had a feeling he was too kind-hearted to say no.

"So, son how was your day off? "she tried to smile and not show how much it had hurt to hear her youngest son say that he had no memories and feelings for them.

"It was fine mom thank you for asking that was what I needed after the long distraction with that planet over the past month"

Bardock smirked he never had the chance to tease his son and now he had his chance "So son did this day off include a pretty girl"

Our favourite Saiyan choked on his food and blushed ten shades of red thinking _'Well there was my wife but none of you needs to know that right now'_ while Vegeta snorted on his food "No, no of course not why would you even think of this"

Gine and Bardock faces fall and she said with a sad voice" Oh too bad and I wanted grandchildren so much I guess I would have to wait even longer to get them from you "and then for effect she sighs sadly and the Saiyan queen does the same thing

'If only they knew' were the thoughts going through Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz head the only ones who knew the truth even if the last two knew only half of it they knew that Goku had a son but they didn't know of his second or Vegeta's only son.

She turned to her oldest son and said" But I want them from you sooner than that OK?" she finished saying that with a glare

"Yeah can you imagine if our grandsons become best friends or better yet one of our grandsons with one of our granddaughters to get married it would be amazing, I can't wait" every Saiyan sweat drop they have never seen the Saiyan queen so ready to jump up and down not since Gine told her she was pregnant with her second child even King Vegeta looks intrigued with the idea.

 _'They are so much like Bulma and Chi-Chi it's scary I guess no matter the species women are the same'_ were the thoughts going through Goku and Vegeta's head remembering how their wives had been excited at the thoughts of grandchildren and marriage even if in Bulma's case her son was only eight years old.

"Yes, there are many Saiyan's who could be good mate material for you two or ever from another planet if you don't want a Saiyan mate" King Vegeta and Bardock smirked at each other they did want grandchildren even if they weren't as vocal as their wives.

"We will see" was the only thing they said and continued with small talks defecting the talk about mates the Saiyan's were in for a surprise not only did Vegeta and Goku had mates and children but one of the queen's predictions had already come true considering that their sons are best friends.

When the Saiyan Prince and the Earth raised Saiyan left the room a Saiyan asked a question that was on everyone's mind" Does any of you feel like they are hiding something from us?" Every Saiyan in the room nodded

"Have you seen a vision or anything Bardock? "the king of all Saiyan's asked his right-hand man

"Yes, the vision said that they are hiding something from us and we will discover it when the time comes"

"What I want to know is how Kakarrroto become the prince right-hand man"

"You are forgetting who is my right-hand man if you are surprised"

"No, no I meant what he did to win the prince 'trust any of you curious?"

Everyone nodded and started coming up with their own theories


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Six months after the start of the school Gohan's life was going great he did great his studies but that was expected when everything they taught here he had to learn before the Saiyans came to Earth but what he liked about school were the friends he had made considering that most of his friends were other his father friends and were older than him or younger than him it made him really happy to have friends his own age even if they were more immature than him.

The teachers and students all but Videl liked him and he enjoyed helping them with their problems, he also helped the police with the crimes that they couldn't do, Videl hated it not that she knows it was him but it was angering Videl even more because she was losing her fame little by little to a nobody and she couldn't tolerate it. He was better liked by the police he was faster, better and didn't want credits about his work that gave him plus points with the police and the people of the city who were tired of the Satan's braggings and she hated him as Gohan even more than she did on the first day because he refused to sleep with her, at first he hadn't realized what she was doing but later he learned what she did with men and he found it disgusting .

If you don't count Videl the school thing went really well he had discovered that most people didn't believed that had defeated Cell because there was no evidence to support this and most of them had at least one family member that had seen the World Martial Arts Tormomant before the Satan era where real martial art was replaced with acting and showoffs most of them hadn't done to another Martial Art tournament after they disappeared while others had gone just to see if they would return it makes him happy to know that his father and their friends are still remembered even in this era were most fighters have no honor.

Today they would be getting the answered of an exam they did a week ago because of Gohan no one even the worse of them had gotten less than Sixty percent on any of their exams since he helped all of them well except for Videl who had gotten thirty percent and she was fuming.

"Why is it that I got less than everyone else?" said (demanded) Videl

"Because everyone else answered all the questions not only the ones about your father" answered the teacher without even looking

While Videl was treating the teacher, other students were thanking Gohan for helping them study and improving hearing this Videl decided something" Ask me some question about Martial arts that are not on the exam or books and if I get them right which I would you will give me full marks"

The teacher sighted he knew that the only way to get going with the lesson is to do what she says but that doesn't mean he won't do something to give her a lesson on life and to lower her pride.

"All right but if you don't answer Gohan will and the one who gets more corrects answers gets an A" they both nodded but the teacher had a feeling that Gohan would get the grade for some reason

"All right let's start" everyone was curious they thought that Gohan would win but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the show" Name all the martial arts schools on Earth"

"Well there is my dad's school and ... and ..." she stopped not able to remember anyone else

The teacher signalled Gohan to start" Mutaito Training Academy the first one ever, Turtle School, Crane School, Orin Temple, Chin-Star School, Panther-Fang School, and King Chappa's Temple." he said each and every one of them perfectly

"Who is the first martial artist to act as the world saviour?"

"My dad the amazing Hercules Satan"

"Actually, you are wrong the first person to act as the world saviour was Master Mutaito who defeated Demon King Piccolo almost three hundred years ago" Videl was angry so she yelled at him

"WHO CARES ABOUT A GUY WHO LIVED THREE HUNDRED YEARS AGO"

Everyone else was giving Videl disapproving glances at what she said "That guy as you called it is the father of modern martial arts and if he hadn't saved the world three hundred years ago your father and everyone here wouldn't even have been born"

He nodded to continue with his questions "Who two of the most famous students of Master Mutaito?"

Videl didn't even know that person existed let alone who his students were so Gohan answered again" His two most well-known students are Master Roshi was also known as the Turtle Hermit he is the person who created the Turtle school of Martial arts and Master Shen who was known as the Crane Hermit who created the Crane school of martial arts they were rivals and they created the oldest Martial Arts schools in the world still standing and in use"

"That is correct now with the next question. Name all of the students of Master Roshi"

Gohan raised his hand "I'm sorry professor the students whom he taught in the Turtle style or the students he taught in the Turtle way?"

The teacher smiled he knew that only someone really interested in Martial Arts would have been able to know the implications on the question he could see that none of his other students hadn't figured it out not even the ones really interested in the subject he would have to discover how he knew those "Both if you can tell me"

Every student beside Videl was curious most of them knew those five lucky guys but they didn't know he had more and wanted to know who they were "Well the five students are Gohan the great, Gyū Maō the Ox-King or in some cases, Ox-Demon King, Yamcha the bandit, Krillin the monk and Goku the legendary are the students train in the turtle style while the students train in the turtle ways are Tienshinhan the Invincible and Chiaotzu the emperor(if you don't like the names write to me and I'll change them)."

"Yes, that's correct now Videl I will not change your grade so let's just continue with the lesson" Videl was still glaring at the teacher "Now today's lesson has no facts to prove it's true but it also it has no facts to disprove it so I like to give it every year to broaden your mind."

"The lesson in on Earth's Special Forces" after the teacher said that the only thing Gohan could think was _'Shit'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

It was decided the Saiyans had proved to be good enough to know the existence of the planet Earth even if they won't discover the fact that our two favourites Saiyans had family there until later just to be sure that they would go crazy with knowing the existence of three half-Saiyans and the fact that the Prince had a Half-Saiyan son not that they thought that their mothers would have minded that much after all they were trying to get grandkids since the first day. So, they with Bulma's help put the information about the planet on the servers of the planet that gave information of the planets an invention from Frieza but they were using for good so it didn't really matter.

This part of the plan was brilliant it made the Saiyans discover the existence of the planet without being told. Also, the servers usually gave very specific information so they wouldn't be surprised with the facts that Goku and Vegeta sent so much information and an extremely specific one at that.

The next morning while everyone was eating breakfast a Saiyan came running in the hall bowing to the King, Queen, and Prince he said:" My Lord we have found a new planet."

"Tell me about this planet that you have discovered?" said the King of all Saiyans no one noticed the exchange of looks between the Prince and Goku.

"The Planet's name is Earth, It's habitats are called Earthlings and are quite a weak race well most of them we have sensed some more powerful beings there but even the strongest are still weaker than a third class Saiyan a pretty week one at that(the Saiyans still don't know that you can hide your energy),their government is similar to ours as they have a king but the planet is separated in smaller kingdoms..."

Before he could continue, he was interrupted by Bardock asking a question" The beings that live there, how are they?"

"Well quite similar to us actually we look almost exactly alike. They lack tails and from what we gathered their features are softer also their colouring is different from ours"

Again, he was interrupted by someone" What do you mean?"

The man was getting annoyed" Well their hair and eye color variety from brown to yellow to even blue the same goes for their skin color too" the Saiyans looked shocked at that" From the information gathered we also learned that despite the fact that there are many warriors there called martial artist they are not a warrior race actually this martial arts thing is more like a sport than anything they are more a science people inventing weapons not using energy. We have our doubts that those people we sensed know how to use their energy so maybe is not something wildly use"

The King nodded" So they have technology do they have any other thing we could use?"

"Yes, my King from the information they also have a great cuisine and most of their economy is based in agriculture and also we have heard that the planet is in constant attack from in or outside of the planet so they may be willing to accept help from us in exchange of knowledge and agriculture help"

"From inside and outside what do you mean?" asked the queen

"Well my queen it seems that there are people there who steal, commit murderer and all sorts of different crimes"

"To their own people, this is absurd" Said Gine" But I guess they would be more willing for our help because of this"

"All right we will talk to the king of this planet"

NO one noticed the exchange of looks between the two Saiyans from Earth that their plan was working really well until now.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

It was that time of the month again for the kings and queens of Earth all of them gathered at the castle of King Furry the King of Earth and they discussed their plans for the planet, the problems they faced and any other topic they could think of. For the past seven years since he 'defeated' Cell (even if they knew It wasn't true after all they knew that Earth's special forces were real they just did not know who it's members were expect for Goku), had been joining them none of them like it, he was a terrible person.

"Why should he be he is not a king," said pointing to the Ox-king

He had given up his title to his son-in-law many years ago but when Goku was away, dead or training to protect the planet he replaced him in this or other meetings as the king until his grandson is old enough. In the years since the Saiyan planet returned, he had done it more often than not.

"I have more right to be here than you my son-in-law the current king is on a trip and can't make it and considering the fact that both my grandsons are not yet old enough to rule I am regent of our kingdom," said a very angry Ox King he hated the man not only had he taken his friend and families victory and claimed it as his own but when he had heard that he had a grandson a little older than his daughter he had told his daughter to try and throw herself at him thankfully she had never met him.

The other kings and Queens glared at the man most of all Emperor Chiaotzu and his bodyguard both of whom were friends of the OX-King and did not like the man at all actually their glares made most people there feel actually fear.

" The Ox-King has every right to be here now if you please can we continue," said King Furry

"Hey I don't care if you are the King of the world you can't talk to its saviour like that" Videl Satan glared at the King she was wearing clothes so tight that people actually wondered how she breathed and the makeup she wore was enough for five people.

Like they did with her father they ignored her and continued discussing this month's problems that were until they got a message on their galactic intercom (a present from CC) it had never rung but they considered a good thing because if it rung it could signal an attack on Earth. Today it would seem it was not their lucky day because a light went on that signalled that they had a message.

The King of Earth pushed to accept and the video showed a man with black hair and eyes wearing a weird uniform "Hello King of Earth I am a Saiyan from planet Vegeta a race of warriors we work as bodyguards for planets who need help from outsides forces. When you get this message call us with your decision"

"What do you think we should do?" asked King Furry

"What do you need them when you have me, I will defeat everyone who dares attack earth like I defeated Cell," said giving his annoying laugh

"Don't say that we all know that you did not defeat Cell?" said a voice from behind

"Who are you and how dare you say that?" said glaring at the young woman in front of him

The young woman was beautiful with flowing brown hair and shining green eyes her skin was perfect and the freckles she had in her face made her look even more beautiful. She wore a beautiful knee length lime green dress and lime coloured high heels. She had minimal make-up and in her hand, she held a disk.

She was beautiful and if it wasn't for the fact that she had offended him he wouldn't have minded having her as one of his whores.

She glared at the man In front of her and said in a polite voice and a fake smile in her face she had seen the lust in his eyes and she did not like it "My name is Lime I am the Crown princess of the OX-Kingdom as the daughter-in-law of the Ox-King and what I have here"she said raising the disk in her hand"are original footage of the Cell games"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Everyone stared at her what was in her hand was the only thing that proved that 'the World Savior' was a fake said man laughed and said" If you had that CD why haven't you published before. This is a great joke Ox-king."

Emperor Chiaotzu laughs and glared at the man" Do not speak to Lime that way and the reason we did not publish it is that we did not want anyone to know our existence."

"Our, we?" asked one of the kings

"Yes, we the Earth's Special Forces," said Chiaotzu

"THEY EXIST?" asked Videl

"Of course, we exist who do you think has protected Earth hundreds of times over of years Your Dad?" said Tien and the people who knew the truth laugh

"And where were you while Cell was threatening the world?" she asked thinking she had put them in a tight spot but then men in front of her just smirked and said.

"Fighting him while your dad hid behind a rock faking stomach ache and I must say it was not very believable," said Tien again daring the man to deny it.

"How dare you." said Videl" This man saved your life."

Everyone even the Kings and Queens snorted everyone knew it wasn't true.

"We know it isn't true so don't even try." said a Queen with whom the 'World Savior' had flirted with.

"So, you have the Cell Games In the video," she asked making her nod" Can we see it?"

"Of course."

"Why didn't you reviled the video if you have it," said Videl she was hoping the woman did not have it.

"Because none of us want to be are pleased with the Earth being safe instead of the fame that comes with doing it," said Tien

Before Videl or could yell again Lime said" Would you like to see the video? Maybe It will help you to decide if you want to accept the offer of the Saiyan or not."

They all nodded they wanted to know if it would be a good option for them to accept the offer or not.


End file.
